


Stubborn

by Moochitats



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Long Shot, Married Fluff, Over Working, Silly husband and wife antics, Sleep, Stubborness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moochitats/pseuds/Moochitats
Summary: You and your husband, Leo, tend to stay up way past your limits, when either of you confront each other about those habits, you both get rather stubborn and defensive about it.





	Stubborn

His eyes scanned each paper, taking notes about his student’s error. The red ink from his pen was running out, but the stacks of paper didn’t seem to decrease.

 _‘God why did I pick this profession?’_  He thought. He really did enjoy teaching people and guiding them but when it came to tests or reports, it’s like all his efforts are in vain.

He rolled his shoulders to try to ease the stiffness, his neck started to feel like cement from being crouched, the hunching position was obviously not ergonomic, but if it helped him to see better the students mistakes, he might as well do it  forever.

“Leo, dear? Are you finished yet with grading their tests yet?” A voice said, breaking his concentration from the papers and making his pen drop from his grasp.  
  
His eyes shifted from his desk to the doorway to see you, his wife, standing there, your face portraying a worried look.   
  
“No, not yet. What time is it anyways?” He asked. You told him that is was 2:15 am, making him let out a annoyed sigh. His neck craned to where the walk clock was located to verify if what you said was true.  
  
“It’s that late already? Damn it I need to work faster!” He exclaimed as he reached out for his almost empty pen. But to his surprise, you took it before he could even reach it.  
  
“Hey [F/N] give it back!  I need to finish this toni- rather right now!” The blond shouted, rising from his seat to grab it back from you, but you instinctively moved from his reach. “C’mon [F/N]! I’m serious about finish this right now!” He reasoned out, but only gave him a pout in response.  
  
“You’ve been working for eight hours straight after you ate dinner. Go to sleep right this instance Leo, this isn’t healthy!” You exclaimed.  
  
He looked away for a moment, those words that left your mouth still ringing in his ears, trying to rethink his argument.  
  
You let out a small sigh and continued with your statement.  
  
“I know you like to finish paper works days before the deadline, but that said deadline is a week from now! You should give yourself a break and not do it in one sitting.” You said, inching towards him to cup his face into your hands. “You’ve been doing these all nighters for three days now, and I’m pretty sure your blood has been replaced by the amount of coffee you drank.” You joked, hands going to his, intertwining each finger.

Now he felt a tinge of guilt, he knows that his habits are bad, and you look out for him all the time, but he knew you were right about this. He looked to you then to his paperwork, the enormous stack trying to coax him back into working and disobey you.

 

“I’m just worried for you Leo.” You confessed, your head against his chest feeling his unsaid fatigue through that action. You both stood there in silence for a few moments, the male feeling bad for subjecting you to one of his many bad habits.  
  
To your surprise, his arms went to wrap around your small waist, his nose nestled in your [H/C] locks. And with a soft sigh, he said;  
  
“Fine, this is your win [F/N], I’ll go sleep now.”  
  
He felt your lips curl upward in joy, mumbling a hell yeah underneath your breath, making him let out a small giggle.  
  
“Let me just fi-“  
  
“I’ll do it for you Leo!” You interjected. Leo looked at your orbs, seeing determination shine through them. He let out another one of his sighs, knowing that he can’t win against you and just gave an obedient nod.  
  
“Well go wash up and go to bed; I’ll be in the bedroom in three minutes!” You said as you began to push Leo out of his study.  
  
Leo walked towards your shared bedroom, each step getting a little bit sloppy. A yawn escaped his lips, damn didn’t notice that he was this tired. How did he convince himself to continue working if he was this exhausted.  
  
He went straight to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth and after that he dragged himself to his closet to change into some comfortable clothing, and finally dove straight into the bead head face first, sinking into the bead and taking a whiff of the lavender scented sheets.  
  
“Oh my god, it’s so comfy. . .” He moaned out. He tossed and turned around for a bit until he found the best position to hit the hay.

 _But someone was missing. . ._  

It was 2:30 am once you got back to your bedroom. Fixing your husband’s stuff was proved to be a somewhat difficult task, but you tried your best to make things seem organized enough for your husband. Your mouth let out a loud yawn, your eyes rimmed with small tears as you collapsed on to the bed, not caring if you would wake up your tsundere lover.

You shifted your gaze to his sleeping form, taking in his peaceful form. You moved your lips to kiss his forehead lightly on the space between his brows, your hands moving his head to rest on your chest, making him more comfortable.  Familiar arms began to wrap itself around your frame. Your chin on his head, your eyes started to close. Both of you laid there, in silence and in love

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

It has been about two weeks since that’s stubborn encounter with your husband; he listened to your advice and stopped doing all nighters for how many days straight. He managed to finish grading all the papers in the span of four days (a new record for him). Now he can go back to his regular sleeping schedule.

 

_But he wishes he could say the same to you_

 

 

The blond tossed and turned round the bed, his arm reaching out to grasp his lover, but to his surprise, his hand couldn’t find the waist he loved to grab so much. He opened his brown orbs quickly, to search for his wife.  
  
_‘Where is that cheeky gal?’_ He thought   
  
Leo rose from the comforts of his blankets and walked out of the bedroom to find the little gremlin he loves. He first started to look for you in the bathroom, thinking that you where there to do your, well, business. However, the lights were off, disproving his theory.  
  
He looked at the wall clock in the hallway to know how late it was at the moment.

**3:02 AM**  
  


_‘Gods, where are you [F/N]?’_  
  
Next, he went to the kitchen, thinking that you were sneaking some food since he had caught you multiple times in the past in the act of doing so. Fingers went to switch on the lights, and to his surprise, you weren’t there munching on some junk food.  
  
His hands went to thread his hair, trying to think of a possible location that you could be currently in.  
  
_‘ The attic? No that would have been a stupid place. [F/N] has dust allergies. The garden, yeah she loves flowers, but it’s the middle of the night, she can’t appreciate their colors right now. . . Wait, what was that sound?’  
  
_ Tapping noises has stopped his train of thought. The noise had fill the empty hall, the pace was getting faster and faster, as if it was trying to beat someone or something.   
  
  
Leo slowly walked towards to the origin, rather desperate to find out who was that person typing. Beads of sweat started to roll down his neck, as he thought of the possibility of a burglar in the house. He was now situated in front of the door to your office, his hand on the knob.  
  
“Well, here goes nothing” He muttered.   
  
He slowly opened the door to reveal to himself you, his beloved wife, frantically typing on your keyboard as you sipped your 3rd cup of coffee. He could hear you muttering under your breath some rather colorful words he rather not say.  
  
“What are you doing [F/N]?”  
  
You jumped from the sound of his voice, almost spilling your caffeinated drink on your computer. The blond moved closer to your desk, his hand stopping yours from continuing to type. You gave him a tired glare and explained.  
  
“A co-worker messaged me asking me to finish his task because he fell sick. He said the deadline was Monday. MONDAY FOR GOD’S SAKE!”   
  
His eyes soften a bit; it was quite obvious that you were stressed out of your brain on an early Sunday morning. He felt your hands shake from the amount of stress and caffeine your body took over the past few hours that you were awake. His mouth let out a tired sigh.  
  
“ Go to bed [F/N]” He ordered.  
  
You let out a tired whine.  
  
“B-But Leo, I can’t go to bed yet! I’m almost done, just six more pages left to encode!” You argued. The tired male pinched the bridge of his nose, too tired to even think of a comeback to your complaint.  
  
_‘Gods, why is the woman I love so stubborn?’  
  
_ He quickly moved to the back of your seat, twisting it around so that you faced his chest, and with one swift movement, you were flung onto his shoulders like a stack of potatoes.  
  
“Leo! Put me down this instance!!” You protested, your fists hitting his back as hard as your sleep deprived self could at the moment. You heard a few clicks from your keyboard and your computer started to close.  
  
“Le-“  
“Don’t worry, I saved your document.” He said. Your fists unrolled themselves as you felt the fatigue flow through you. Your mouth had let out a sigh of defeat, your arms dangling off his back.  
  
“Fine, you win Leo.”  
  
He let out a smirk when you admitted defeat. IT had filled him some sort of pride when he heard those words from lips.  
  
“Damn right I win, and now I’m taking you to bed and giving you the best sleep of your life.” He responded. You let out a tiny giggle to his declaration.  
  
“Well then, take me away good sir to dream land.”  
  
His arms steady your body, making sure he wouldn’t drop you head first on the way there or he would hurt himself too. He carried you with ease to your bedroom as if you weighed like a sack of feather.   
  
Once you both arrived to your room, he gently laid you on to the bed before diving onto it himself. Your bodies turned to face each other, Leo moving closer to kiss your forehead and your arms going around his waist cuddling him. Your head rests on his chest, his heartbeat lulling you to sleep.  
  
  
_Both of you were quite stubborn when it comes to finishing tasks and sleeping. . ._

 

 

 

“Leo?”

 

“Yeah [F/N]”

 

  
“Your collar is flipped again you dolt.” You joked

 

 

  
He flicked you forehead as a retort, earning a whine from you.

 

  
  
  
“Go to sleep [F/N]”

 

 

 

 

_But both of you know you got each other’s back when that happens_


End file.
